


Pharamcophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester, Dean is Loved, Dean is Not Amused, Dean-Centric, Fear of Drugs/Medicine, Fever, Gen, Hippies, M/M, Medicine, Pharamcophobia, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Seizures, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just not feeling well, why can't Cas and Sam get that through their heads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharamcophobia

“Dean, you look bad.” Sam followed Dean around the store.

“I’m fine.” Dean trudged, dragging his feet. He felt like utter crap, but he couldn’t let Sam know that. “Stop bugging, Sam.”

“You’re sick, Dean. Just admit that you are not well. You’re pale, sweating, shaking, one push and you’ll be on the floor. I’m throwing some flu medication in your cart.

“No, sir. Don’t get those sissy pills in my cart. Shut up. I just wanna grab my stupid groceries and go home.” Dean grumbled. “You’re annoying.”

Sam huffed and continued to follow his brother. “What are you? A purest?”

“No, twinkle toes, now leave it alone.” Dean frowned. He suppressed a cough. “Go grab the milk and eggs.”

“Get the damn flu medicine.” Sam walked off.

Dean waited until Sam was out of eye shot. He shoved his face in the croak of his arm. He coughed and winced at his torn up throat.

He met Sam at the checkout. He swore he must have gotten worse. Dean was burning up and the room was spinning. “Told you. Man, you’re sick. Get some medicine, Dean.” Sam sighed.

“No, let’s just get home.”

“Cas is gonna be pissed that you aren’t taking care of yourself.” Sam reached for his wallet.

“No, Sam. I’m paying.” Dean shoved his hand in his back pocket.

“Really? Cause when we left your house. I noticed that you were so out it that you left your wallet on the coffee table. You also bought turkey hot dogs instead of your normal, lite beer, wine neither you nor Cas like. You’re sick, pretty damn sick. I’m paying, I’m driving, and we’re fixing your mistakes, come on.”

Dean nodded, but then walked in the direction of the bathrooms. Five minutes later Dean came back looking pale and green. “Hey.”

“While you were gone I fixed your mix-ups. You look worse.” Sam spoke before realizing Dean was circling the drain. “Let’s load up the car and get you home.”

“Yeah.” Dena put his hands in his pocket. “Let’s go.”

Sam pushed the cart to the Impala. “You feeling ok, Dean?”

“Shut up!” Dean groaned. “Can you load up the car, please?”

“Sure, you ok?”

“Don’t worry about it…” Dean groaned and opened the back door and crawled inside.

_***( &^%^&*(*&^%&*()(*&^** _

“We’re here, Dean. Come on, you need to go inside the house.” Sam opened the door by Dean’s feet.

Dean had taken off his flannel to rest his head. The man’s hair was matted to his forehead and he was extremely pale. “Huh?”

“We’re home. I will get the groceries, but you need to go inside and lay down.”

“Fuck.” Dean grumbled as he sat up. “Is Cas home?”

“Yeah, he was getting out of the car as I pulled up.” Sam helped Dean up. “Do you need to help getting inside?”

“I’m fine.” Dean grumbled and stumbled toward the front door.

Cas opened the door and frowned. “Dean, Sam told me you weren’t well, but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“Was bad until halfway through shopping. Don’t feel good and wanna lay down.” Dean crossed his arms over his torso.

“Go up to the bed and I’ll bring you some medicine and ginger ale.” Cas guided his husband into the house.

“No, just ginger ale or warm apple cider, please.” Dean mumbled as he shuffled to the stairs. The Winchester let out a weak hum and turned to the half bath.

Cas followed. He watched Dean lift the toilet seat. The man doubled over a heard into the bowl. “Dean?”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned. “Casssss…don’t feel good.”

“Hey, hey, take it easy. Let’s sit on the ground. Want me to get you some water and ibuprofen?”

“Just water, please.” Dean mumbled as Cas eased him down onto the ground.

“You need medication, Hon. You’ll feel better when you get some antibiotics rushing through your system.” Cas sighed.

“Shut up, please.” Dean hung his head.

“Can you make it to our bedroom? The bathroom is closer to the bed.” Cas helped Dean to his feet. “How are you feeling? My guess is the flu.”

“Sammy saw me sick.” Dean mumbled. “I’m hot, shaky and my stomach is churning.”

“He has seen you sick before. Now, let me get you some medicine. I want you to feel better.”

“Stop with the medicine! I want to sleep it off!” Dean raised his voice.

Cas frowned. “Why are you so weirded out by medication?”

Dean groaned. “Shut up!”

**_*( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*_ **

Dean woke up groggy. His head hurt. The Winchester sat up. When did he get on the bed? When did he get out of his clothes? He was so fucking hot. He looked around and on his bedside. There was a glass of water and a few pills. “Cas?”

“Coming, Dear.” Cas walked into the bedroom. “You were out the second your head hit the pillow. I brought you a glass of water and a few pills.”

“I don’t need your pills, Cas. I’ll get better on my own.” Dean grumbled.

“It’s not just to treat your illness/symptoms, but to lower your fever.” Cas shook his head and grabbed the pills. Dean groaned and smacked the pills from Cas’s hand. “Dean!”

Dean fell back onto the bed holding his head with his eyes closed. “Don’t need your damn pills!”

Cas grabbed a thermometer and pressed it into Dean’s ear. “104. You’re taking medication or we’re going to the hospital.”

“Neither!” Dean sat up shakily. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll take a cold shower.”

“Fine.” Cas watched. Dean rose to his feet. He went to take a step, but his footing and collapsed on the ground. “DEAN!”

_**(* &^%&*()*&^%$^&*()*&^%** _

“Mr. Winchester? Mr. Winchester? Dean?” He heard. “Can you open your eyes, Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean groaned.

“Atta boy, just crack open those eyes, brother.” A southern accented man spoke. “You took a tumble on wobbly jelly legs.”

“’M hot.” The Winchester moaned as he squinted his eye open.

“It’s cause you have a 105 degree fever that we’re trying to bring down. You have one hell of a flu. My partner has hooked you up to an IV with antibiotics.”

“Now, don’t want medicine. Don’t need it.” Dean moaned. “Don’t like it!”

“You’ll feel better in 2 or 3 days with these bad boys.” The paramedic smiled.

“Stop.”

“If I stop the medication your fever could rise higher and you could have a seizure and die.”

Dean turned his head to find Cas sitting on the floor with a worried expression. “Don’t want medicine. They are poison to the body.”

“What are you? A hippie, brother?”

“No, just don’t want to die from the medicine.” Dean slow blinked. “Cas…”

“Right here, Baby. I promise you that these medicines won’t hurt you. These will just make you better.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Everything faded to black…

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

To say he felt better when he woke up would be an overstatement. His head was pounding and his body was stiff. He lulled his head to the side. “Dean?”

It sounded like things were underwater. He moaned and tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy.

“Hey Babe, open your eyes. Let me see your big green eyes.” He knew that was Cas. “Come on, Love, it’s morning. You gotta be awake.”

“Wha’ hap’ned?” Dean slurred.

“You fever got too high and you had a seizure. You’ve been unconscious 10 hours, mostly due to a light sedative.”

The Winchester cracked open his eyes, just to be blinded by the light of the room to shut them again. “Fuck, Cas.”

“You’re hopped up on medication, so…”

“Why give me meds when I have said no?” Dean mumbled.

“Dean, medicine is good for you. It’s making you better and you would be dead without them.’ Cas took Dean’s hand.

“When does this poison leave my body?” Dean peeked an eye open. “Don’t like medicine.”

“Once you are well again you can stop taking the medicine, now you are going to keep swallowing them down.” Cas said sternly. “I’m sorry, but it has to be done. You scared me, really scared me. When you have a seizure and go unconscious in the middle of a conversation. I freaked out.”

“Sorry, just wanna go home.”

“I promise I will only give you medicine if you absolutely need it.” Cas kissed Dean’s head.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Castiel.” Dean closed his eyes again.

_******* _


End file.
